The present invention relates to a monitoring system for monitoring the temperature of a vehicle clutch.
The advent of microprocessor technology has made possible the monitoring of various vehicle operating parameters according to complex criteria. For example, an engine oil pressure monitoring system is described in copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 378,704, filed May 17, 1982; a transmission oil pressure monitoring system is described in copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 379,230 filed May 17, 1982; and a transmission filter monitor system is described in copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 378,703, filed May 17, 1982; all assigned to the assignee of the present invention. However, none of these monitoring systems provides an indication of the operating status of the vehicle clutch. Now, with an operator-controlled clutch, it is possible for the operator to cause clutch slippage for an extended period of time at high clutch input energy levels. This clutch slippage can cause undesirable heating and wear of the clutch components. It would be desirable to provide the vehicle operator with some kind of warning signal when this heating condition occurs so that he can modify his operation of the vehicle in time to prevent serious damage to the clutch components.